


Cat Videos

by mosquitolarvae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosquitolarvae/pseuds/mosquitolarvae
Summary: Chat Noir arrives for patrol looking a little sad so Ladybug cheers him up with cat videos! One-shot C:





	Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buggachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/gifts).



> hello! this scenario was inspired by tumblr (and ao3) user buggachat's delightful art! see the reference here: https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/185263346488

As they watch the kitten bat at the shoelace being dangled in front of it, Chat Noir is more keenly aware of how much his claws itch to also play with the shoelace than how close his and Ladybug's heads are. Practically touching, and yet, he can't keep his eyes off the screen.

There's about ten seconds left and Ladybug is already eyeing the selection of cat videos being recommended to them. Some she's already seen on her own, some while waiting for Chat Noir, as she was a few minutes ago. Today, however, he showed up for patrol with less enthusiasm than usual. The glimmer in his eyes wasn't gone, just dimmed, which meant he wasn't feeling truly awful as he sometimes did, a huge relief to Ladybug, even if it made her think back on all the times she held him while they hid behind a chimney, alone, away from it all, helpless to provide anything besides comfort to the person they loved most. 

Ladybug skipped that thought. Chat wasn't terrible today, but he wasn't fine either. "Good afternoon, chaton." She had greeted him, noting how no puns were shared upon his arrival. "Feeling ill?" It was an innocent enough question that would hopefully allow Ladybug to peer into his current state of mind.

"No." He had answered, wringing his tail as he realized he hadn't been able to hide his mood from her. Ladybug wasn't upset at this. She too had often tried, and failed, to keep the stresses of everyday life a secret from Chat. The truth was they knew each other too well to not pick up on negative emotions. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cutting right to the chase, Ladybug tilts her head and offers her hand, encouraging Chat with an open palm and concerned expression. 

"Not really." He mumbles, walking towards her and taking her hand. Ladybug waits to feel his fingers between hers then squeezes gently, an unspoken assurance that at any moment, if he so wishes, they can talk about it.

Founding a new hideaway, they sit in silence atop a residential building overlooking a busy Paris street, the inevitable sounds of which soon fill the quiet for them. Cars drive by, people cross with children, and pigeons flock over spilt crumbs. It's like that for a few minutes, until Ladybug has a great idea. 

"Hey, I have something to show you." Her yoyo is on the hip that Chat Noir is next to. She could let go of his hand and grab it, which would only take a second, but Ladybug doesn't quite feel like doing that, so she reaches with her other arm for the magic weapon, and though it's a little harder and takes a little longer to pull out, she knows Chat appreciates it when he leans away first, then back once she has it, somehow closer and pupils wider. Ladybug continues with opening the internet app, typing in "funny cat fails" and scrolling through the results, looking for the video she thumbs-ed up last night. "This one." She taps a video link with a black-furred, green-eyed kitten in the thumbnail, puts up the volume, and turns her face towards Chat Noir, who is already grinning from ear to ear. 

Ten minutes and several cats missing jumps, cats chasing lasers, one cat being scared by a cucumber, that clip in particular sticking with her due to Chat's reaction, which was to jump in place also, cats wrestling dogs, cats riding robot vacuums, cats in costumes and cats sitting like humans they're finally to the end of the compilation.

"This is my favorite part." Ladybug says, glancing at Chat, who might have heard her, she doesn't know. All she knows is that she's succeeded at making him happy again. They're not holding hands anymore, which is fine with Ladybug since Chat Noir is now crouched beside her, a dopey smile on his face. Even she's loosened up, resting her legs over the roof's edge, careless to who might see them. Ladybug corrects this by reverting to cross legged sitting, but it doesn't change that she hasn't been paying attention to anything besides her partner, meaning they should get a move on soon if they still want to check the city for dangers. Thankfully nothing has called them out of hiding. _Yet_ , Ladybug thinks cryptically. _No_ , she won't let herself see things that way. This impromptu bonding session is for her and Chat Noir to relax in each other's company without worry. No one else allowed. Except for the kitten on her screen of course. It's the same one from the thumbnail, the best obviously saved for last, she muses, entertained by the antics of a playful, determined feline whose focus is unshakable, loyalty undefined, puns ridiculous, hair blonde, suit leather.

Ladybug is now thinking of a particular kitty. The seconds tick on the video, but she watches Chat Noir instead. His eyes are brighter than the screen, the sun, the bell on his neck combined. But, he doesn't look pleased. She peeks at the time left on the video. Three seconds. Ladybug knows the kitten catches the shoelace. That's how the video ends. Chat Noir doesn't. He anticipates something worse. The kitten won't catch the shoelace. The video will end and he'll never know.

Once he sees the kitten pounce and stare into the camera triumphantly, the pent up tension he’s sheltered since morning releases. Adrien had a bad day that started with him finding a leftover Camembert slice in the shirt he was going to wear for a photoshoot he was already late for. He couldn't model in stinky clothes, but he couldn't risk explaining why his outfit was now doomed. His only choice was to purposely ruin the shirt even further, which he did, and was now grounded for. He was still brooding over this when he transformed and left for patrol, cursing his bad luck. But now, staring at a kitten that looked like it just won the world, his troubles were no more.

And then the screen goes black and it's Ladybug's reflection he's looking at. She's right there, with him, in kissing distance, but her lips are making up a glowing smile too perfect to disturb, one of the kind that Chat Noir is in love with. He can't help wanting to take the polka dots off just to better appreciate it, but he can wait for the day he doesn't have to. Their masks may hide her identities, but not the impending reveal, nor the shades of pink that bloom on her cheeks as they make eye contact, and definitely, probably, hopefully not the adoring gaze he's trying to deliver. He has to remind himself he can't stare forever, and that if it's this easy for him to notice her blush, then Ladybug must have no problem recognizing his.

"Those were really good." Chat sits back, scratching the spot where his head was touching Ladybug's. "Your favorite part was my favorite part too."

"Really? I thought you might like the cats running into poles. Reminds me of you." Ladybug teases, tossing him a smirk that dissolves into another precious smile.

"That's only happened twice." Chat Noir pouts... but it can't hold when challenged by his fluttery chest. He smiles back.

Ladybug giggles, curing his lingering sorrows. "Are you ready for patrol now?" She asks after she finishes laughing. 

"I guess so." Chat Noir stands up, stretching his arms over his head, then looks down at a still sitting Ladybug. "I'll have to watch more of those when I get home. They're fun."

Ladybug, who hasn't taken her eyes off her partner, is about to snap her yoyo shut when she notices the next video is another funny cat fails compilation, only with tigers and lions in the thumbnail. She hasn't seen this one yet. "Yeah, they are." She glances at Chat Noir, who's idly waiting for instruction. Before she returns her yoyo to her hip, Ladybug saves the video for later, not intending to watch it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! thank you for staying until the end <3 once again please visit buggachat.tumblr.com to see more fantastic art (OR archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat to read her works)
> 
> p.s. i am always worrying about how to improve my writing so i would love to hear any critiques you have to help me identify what i can be better at! for example, i really hope i didn't confuse anyone when switching tenses (as i habitually do so). should i avoid that or were you able to follow along? do you prefer it or not? is it a problem in most writing or just this piece? let me know!


End file.
